Cosas de doctores y enfermeros
by Debeselis
Summary: Toris acaba de terminar la carrera de medicina y Feliks aprovecha tal situación para darle una gran sorpresita. Mucho yaoi D:


Por fin me animé a publicar esto, pero creo que LietxPol es una pareja que necesita más amor, definitivamente D: Pero si no tolerás el yaoi algo explícito pues te recomiendo que te vayas ahora. Gracias por los favoritos y mensajes, no me los esperaba. ^^

* * *

Cosas de doctores y enfermeros

Era muy extraña aquella situación: a Toris se le dio la idea de estudiar medicina en medio de un ambiente bastante complicado, debido a que la carrera es terriblemente egoísta y exige mucho tiempo, el cual él carecía ya que no había pasado tiempo desde que se casó con Feliks. Su esposo era muy revoltoso y parecía no importarle mucho aquella necesidad que él tenía de aprender, además que nunca fue una persona de muchas luces, pero de todos modos siguió aún en contra de la corriente y en unos largos años logró recibirse con grandes honores. Feliks lo adulaba constantemente, haciéndole preguntas acerca de cuestiones sexuales que lo ponían extrañamente nervioso, pero que contestaba como podía; no era fácil convivir con aquel rubiecito, pero así era como quería vivir después de todo.

Meses después de la graduación comenzó a buscar un lugar apropiado para iniciarse en el trabajo de médico, como para empezar porque todavía no pretendía obtener ningún doctorado en particular. Creyó que sería cosa de mártires seguir con esa vida casi suicida de estudios agotadores, por lo que consideró dejar las cosas como estaban y ganarse la vida con eso, para darle todo a su querido esposo y a la futura familia que tanto ansiaba. Por otra parte el polaco, el rubiecito más hermoso que podía verse por esas zonas y lo cual no es para nada menospreciable, estaba bastante ausente y casi no se le escuchaba hablar, cosa que en un momento llegó a preocupar al flamante médico; pero le alivió saber que en realidad estaba completamente sumido en un trabajo con sus telas, seguramente haciendo un nuevo traje, lo cual le hacía sentir algo ansioso porque siempre disfrutaba de su modelaje. Decidió no molestarlo porque realmente le gustaba ese inusual silencio que se estaba percibiendo por toda la casa, y siguió contento con su ambición.

Pasaron unas semanas y el lituano ya había hecho algunos trámites para inscribirse en un consultorio que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad y, luego de unos días, lo llamaron para confirmarle que ya tenía trabajo. Toris estaba muy feliz, realmente se sentía muy afortunado y quería compartir la gran noticia con su marido, quien todavía seguía cosiendo en su cuarto aquel misterioso traje. Se acercó a la habitación y tocó la puerta, como ya era de costumbre cada vez que él se encontraba en pleno proceso creativo, y esperó que le diera la orden de pasar. Feliks acomodó su trajecito en la mesa y se puso de pie para mirarlo.

- Tipo que ya he terminado –dijo con una sonrisita mientras ponía los brazos por detrás de su cuerpo.

- Ah, genial. –le contestó mientras se acercaba a él- ¿Puedo verlo?

- Aún no, –dijo con tono sensual, tomándolo de la camisa - primero me cuentas qué querías decirme, doctor…

- No soy doctor, cariño, no todavía… -notó cómo su compañero giraba los ojos con obviedad mientras daba un bufido, y sonrió.- Bueno, lo que venía a decirte era que ya he conseguido trabajo. Acabaron de avisarme del consultorio.

- ¡Qué bien, mi amor! Tipo que estoy tan orgulloso de ti, ¡totalmente! –se acercó más a él para abrazarlo y darle un caluroso beso en los labios, sonriendo dulcemente- ¡Yo sabía que podías!

- Gracias, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme algo nervioso. –dijo en un susurro luego de corresponder al beso y acariciándole la mejilla con sus labios, dándole pequeños besitos- ¿Crees que lo haré bien?

- Lo harás totalmente genial, si eres muy inteligente y capaz. Además, tengo otra buena noticia que darte… –dijo con decisión, luego de guiñarle el ojo.

- ¡No me digas que vamos a tener un hi-! –exclamó con gran emoción, pero se vio firmemente interrumpido por el polaco.

- ¡No! –se acercó a la mesita detrás de él y tomó el traje, mostrándoselo a su esposo con una dulce sonrisa. El lituano se lo quedó mirando, arqueando una ceja.

- Es… Es un traje de enfermera, ¿verdad?

- Sí, ¡pero tipo que éste es mucho mejor!

- Las enfermeras no usan minifaldas, Feliks. –le dijo con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas al imaginarlo vestido con eso.

- Pues esta enfermera va a ser la primera… -dijo mientras salía de la habitación con la mirada decidida.

- ¿Te lo vas a poner ahora?

- No. Tengo pensado un uso mucho mejor para este traje, cariñito.

- Me matas de la intriga, quiero saber.

- Ya lo vas a saber, no te preocupes... –le sonrió y salió del cuarto tirándole un besito cariñosamente.

* * *

Pasó el fin de semana bastante lento para el lituano: el lunes empezaría a trabajar finalmente y eso le causaba muchas sensaciones, tanto de ansiedad como de nervios, pero lo que más le dejaba sin aliento era la abstinencia que su esposo le estaba propiciando por algún extraño motivo; ambos se habían acostumbrado a tener relaciones seguido para que el organismo de Feliks se acostumbrara a _él_ y además porque se querían mucho y no podían evitarlo. Pero desde que le mostró ese traje tuvo un mal presentimiento, porque el rubio siempre había tenido ideas bien osadas y atrevidas, y miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza dejándolo casi sin dormir, pero no insistió en hablarlo con él porque nada cambiaría aquella seguramente retorcida idea que el polaco estaría maquinando.

El lunes por la mañana estaba muy tranquilo y se podía oír cantar a los pajaritos desde los árboles con gran armonía. Toris abrió los ojos lentamente y sintió que estaba abrazando algo suavecito que lo hizo sonreír.

- Buenos días, Fe-…

Para cuando abrió los ojos completamente, se dio cuenta que lo que estaba abrazando era una almohada y por unos segundos se sintió simplemente patético, por lo que inconscientemente la revoleó hasta tirarla al suelo con un poco de enfado. Se preocupó al no ver a Feliks en la cama porque él odiaba levantarse temprano… ¡si lo sabía él! Entonces se acercó a su mesita de luz y encontró una cartita escrita con letras rosas y decorado con algunos corazoncitos: "_Tipo que salí a hacer unos recados y tardaré en volver, te deseo mucha suerte con tu primer día de trabajo, mi bomboncito de chocolate súper sexy. Feliks_" Toris no pudo evitar quedarse embobado admirando su letra afeminada y su forma tan bizarra de expresarse; sonrió y luego se quedó pensando en lo que realmente decía la nota. "Eso no es posible… ¿desde cuándo Feliks sale por la mañana para hacer _unos recados_? ¡Eso no tiene razón de ser!" Como si fuera poca su preocupación, notó que el traje no estaba en donde lo había dejado, ni tampoco en alguna otra parte de la habitación. Lo llamó por teléfono buscando una explicación y el marido le contestó con toda la naturalidad del mundo, poniendo aún más nervioso al lituano.

- ¿Dónde estás, Feliks?

- ¿Tipo que no vas a ir al trabajo?

- ¡No me cambies de tema! Quiero saber dónde estás.

- Oh, qué serio estás, querido… ¡No me digas que te levantaste de malas en este día tan importante!

- ¡Feliks! Si te llamo es para que me contestes.

- Escúchame: tú ve tranquilo al trabajo y no te preocupes por mí, luego lo sabrás todo. ¿Está bien, _g__łupi_?

- Bueno, no me queda otra opción, _kvailas_. Más te vale que no trames nada extraño porque me voy a enojar, ¿eh?

- Sí, sí, ya te imagino furioso… -dijo en tono sarcástico, cortando luego la conversación.

Toris cortó también y no le quedó más opción que prepararse solo; se vistió un poco formal y luego de arreglarse lo suficiente fue a la cocina para comer algo ligero, aunque sintió el estómago cerrado y no logró ingerir mucho. Suspiró en medio de la soledad y, por primera vez en su vida, deseó fervientemente los griteríos del polaco.

Salió bien preparado de la casa y se dirigió al auto. Vio que los dos vehículos estaban estacionados y optó por usar el más viejo, su clásico autito de segunda mano, sólo para darle la bronca a su esposo; "tipo que yo te regalé este auto tan genial y tú usando todavía esa chatarra pintada a mano…", y esa sería su _venganza_, sólo eso. Bueno, Toris no tenía una mente muy malvada que digamos.

Dirigió su rumbo hacia el centro de Varsovia, que es la ciudad donde ellos vivían, y fue dando una ojeada cada tanto a ver si encontraba algún rastro de Feliks por las calles, pero habían tantos rubios que no valió la pena seguir buscando. Gruñó un poco y pensó que escuchar un poco la radio le ayudaría a calmarse, pero no encontró nada que llamara su atención, así que prefirió oír sus pensamientos, por lo menos para reflexionar seriamente acerca de su futuro como médico. Pero inevitablemente se le venían a la mente imágenes de su esposo posando con ese traje tan ceñido y su sangre comenzó a viajar hacia lugares _indeseables_. Golpeó el volante de la rabia y se mentalizó fuertemente para olvidar todo lo que se tratara del polaco porque simplemente lo estaba volviendo loco, ¿y cuándo no?

Por fin había llegado a su destino y se comenzó a sentir aliviado de tener algo en qué ocupar su mente, por lo que salió a paso rápido del automóvil para dirigirse al lugar. No era tan grande como se lo había imaginado y la fachada no demostraba que fuera un lugar de mucha categoría, pero Toris no era de menospreciar las cosas, por lo que entró gustoso y se acercó a la recepción donde se encontraban dos secretarias. Ambas mujeres levantaron rápidamente la vista cuando lo vieron y se sonrojaron un poco, disputándose indiscretamente quién iría a atenderlo; ganó la más joven y bonita, pero el lituano no pretendía nada y se limitó a saludar con respeto. La muchacha parecía más dispuesta a entregarle su número telefónico que a otra cosa, pero se vio obligada a tratarlo como uno más porque Toris realmente no quería saber nada.

- Ah sí, -dijo la mujer mientras revoleaba una lapicera con algo de frustración- vaya al consultorio 28 que ya tiene un paciente.

- ¿Un paciente? –exclamó sorprendido el lituano- Pero si es mi primer día…

- Bueno no sé, eso me dijo el muchacho cuando llegó, –le interrumpió secamente- pero vaya que era guapo, ¿verdad Marie? –le dijo en tono lujurioso a la compañera que tenía a su lado, la cual respondió asintiendo firmemente y con una sonrisa.

Toris no necesitó pensarlo dos veces porque ese comentario –que al fin y al cabo estuvo fuera de lugar- le hizo ver que tenía razón, por lo que salió volando como un rayo para sorpresa de las secretarias, y apenas visó el ascensor. Quizás no había dado una muy buena impresión ante aquella reacción, pero es que no pudo evitarlo: la ansiedad que lo estuvo matando durante todos esos días merecía una explicación, y finalmente había llegado el momento. Se encontró al frente de la puerta y respiró profundamente, tomó el pomo y puso una cara seria, a ver si así mostraba un poco de respeto…

* * *

- ¡Feeeeeeeeeliks!

Exclamó el lituano en tono enfadado cuando abrió la puerta, intentando descargar su mal humor con sólo nombrarlo, pero tuvo que tragar saliva al ver a Feliks frente suyo, sentado en su escritorio cruzado de piernas, sí, mostrando sus piernas, con aquel traje que tantos delirios inconscientes le había provocado, mirándolo con una sonrisa seductora que parecía atraerlo con una simple mirada. Y Toris volvió a tragar saliva porque sintió que de repente su organismo comenzó a producirla en gran cantidad, además que otras funciones vitales decidieron actuar en contra de su voluntad.

- A ver, –le dijo Feliks cariñosamente mientras se acariciaba las piernas- tipo que el doctor comienza a tener unos síntomas raros…

Toris quería matarlo; en parte porque lo había hecho preocupar mucho, también porque fue un irresponsable al haberse ido de la casa sin avisar, contando que le había mentido, pero por otro lado estaba tan tentador que tenía unas ganas terribles de _destrozarlo_…

- Feliks, -dijo con toda la firmeza que pudo mientras se acercaba al rubio- más te vale que me des una explicación al respecto…

- La hay, -le contestó con una gran sonrisa, abrazándolo por el cuello- y es muy sencilla: hoy es nuestro aniversario.

El lituano se sintió patético. Estuvo tan paranoico con todo el asunto del traje y del trabajo que había olvidado tan grata noticia, y quedó como un panoli mirando a su querido polaco que reía sin remedio ante aquella reacción.

- No te preocupes mi amor, pensé que lo olvidarías si te metía ideas en la cabeza, y tipo que lo logré.

- Eres muy cruel, -le dijo el lituano como reprendiéndolo- ¿tenías que hacer todo esto por nuestro aniversario?

- No te vas a arrepentir, te lo prometo…

¡Y claro que no se iba a arrepentir! Si lo tenía vestido de enfermera con una minifalda que le ajustaba el cuerpo y le hacía ver tan sexy, no podía más que dejarse llevar. ¿Y el trabajo? ¡Qué demonios! Tenía un bombón frente suyo y se lo quería comer, nada más le importaba.

- Hazme tuyo Liet… -le dijo insinuante, haciendo que le acariciara las piernas- Tipo que lo deseas, lo veo en tu mirada…

- Mucho más que mi mirada te desea…

No dudó un segundo más en besarlo con toda la pasión del mundo, acariciando con encanto sus piernas y recorriendo con sus manos por debajo de la ceñida minifalda, haciendo suspirar al polaco que correspondía felizmente a los besos desesperados de su esposo. Comenzaron a entrelazar sus lenguas y pelearon por dominar la boca del otro, explorando ambos cada lugar que les sabía delicioso y probándose con deleite, como si cada vez descubrieran algo nuevo. Feliks le rodeó la cintura con las piernas para sentir su entrepierna alzarse aún en contra del pantalón del lituano que suspiraba por los movimientos lentos y suaves que el polaco había comenzado a hacer y, enceguecido por el placer, le empezó a besar el cuello. ¡Qué piel tan sabrosa! Sentían que cada vez querían más y más el uno del otro, y desesperados por todas las sensaciones que estaban entregando y recibiendo, no tardaron en responder con algunas de sus típicas _provocaciones verbales_.

- Liet, Liet… Tipo que lo siento… -le dijo entre suspiros el polaco mientras llevaba las manos en la parte trasera de sus pantalones y las introducía sin recato, empujándole al mismo tiempo para sentir más su entrepierna- ¡Qué animado está…!

- E-Eso es porque te extrañaba mucho, Feliks… -le contestó el lituano que se sentía excitado por las caricias que su esposo le estaba haciendo, palpando su pecho y presionando sus pezones de forma tal que el polaco dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, encendiendo aún más los sentidos del castaño- Tú también te estás poniendo duro.

- ¿Y te gusta sentir eso? –le preguntó sensualmente, provocándolo con la mirada mientras se relamía un poco los labios.

- Me encanta, en especial por esto… -se inclinó hasta la altura de su cintura para levantarle la minifalda y quitarle la prenda íntima que le pareció demasiado erótica y hasta le dio lástima deshacerse de ella, pero había algo mucho mejor para observar, y se relamió con lascivia al ver la masculinidad del polaco tan erecta y firme que no dudó ni un segundo en lamerla con ahínco. Feliks gimió más fuerte y se dejó llevar por aquella sensación que lo recorría con cálida humedad hasta hacerlo tocar el cielo con las manos.

- Ah… Liet, se siente tan bien… Tipo que está tan cálida tu lengua… -estremeció al sentir su boca invadirlo con deseo, acariciando toda su hombría al mismo tiempo de una forma que sólo el lituano sabía hacerlo, y arqueó la espalda para sentir todo con más vigor- ¡Ah, Liet!...

A Toris simplemente le encantaba hacer eso; si bien desde su lugar podía ser algo más aburrido, el lituano era muy consciente de las regiones que le llegaban más al polaco, y bien que abusaba de ellas. Pero le fascinaba escuchar las cosas que decía su esposo mientras se encontraba sumido en el delirio total, a causa de los excesivos _mimos_ que le prodigaba a su gloria masculina. Y lo había logrado: Feliks comenzó a temblar del placer y a inducirlo para que no se detuviera, porque le presionaba la cabeza con ambas manos para que profundizara aquella felación que le enviaba constantes descargas de goce a todo su cuerpo. Pero la tensión se tornó casi intolerable para ambos, y Feliks no quería llegar a la cima tan rápido.

- D-Detente Liet… -susurró entre gemidos el polaco- T-Tipo que es suficien- ah…

- Genial, porque no aguantaba más… -dijo Toris mientras se incorporaba y lo tomaba de las caderas con firmeza, acariciándole ese trasero tan lindo que tenía y acercándose provocadoramente a su pequeña entrada para dibujar su contorno con uno de sus dedos. Feliks reaccionó con otro gemido y le mordió el hombro, abrazándolo con fuerza para pegarse a él y sentir el orgullo de ser uno con el hombre más sexy del mundo.

Volvió a rodearle las caderas con ambas piernas para asegurarse que lo tendría todo para él, a la vez que de esa forma hacía fuerza para igualar los movimientos de Toris, pero sentía que eso se estaba tornando muy simple para un evento tan especial como su aniversario de bodas; estaban haciendo todo bastante rápido y él esperaba algo _nuevo_, por lo que rápidamente comenzó a manifestar su preocupación.

- Liet… ¿Te está gustando esto?

- Por supuesto, -contestó con los ojos bien abiertos, como respondiendo una reverenda obviedad- ¿por qué preguntas eso, así de repente?

- Tipo que yo quería hacer algo diferente, siendo una ocasión tan especial para los dos… No sé si me entiendes.

- Feliks, -le dijo el lituano largando un suspiro y sonriéndole con dulzura- tenerte a mi lado es el mejor regalo de aniversario que puedo tener, además que te tengo disfrazado de enfermerita, -comenzó a decir en un tono sensual mientras le acariciaba el cuerpo lentamente- mostrándome estas piernas tan encantadoras, y lo que hay entre ellas… -susurró mientras acariciaba con firmeza su miembro- Feliks, no puedo pedir nada más…

El polaco sonrió entre gemidos y pidió un beso que Toris le entregó encantado, aprovechando para acostarlo en el escritorio mientras le saboreaba la boca con deseo. Acomodó las piernas de Feliks encima de su cadera para poder arrodillarse más cómodamente y así evitar que la minifalda se rompiera, ya que era demasiado ajustada y no quería volver a arruinar otra de sus prendas. El rubio se dejó llevar por todos los movimientos del lituano para quedar a su merced, bien acomodados en la mesa y listos para seguir con la fiesta. Ambos se miraron decididos y sonrieron con ternura al otro en señal de que no podían esperar más, y cuando estaban a punto de besarse para al fin consumar su infinito amor, escucharon tocar la puerta varias veces, haciéndolos estremecer del susto.

- ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó la secretaria en voz alta desde el otro lado del consultorio, posando la oreja en la puerta como curiosa.

- ¡No! –gritó inconscientemente el polaco sin mucha educación, como era de costumbre en él, pero como a Toris le gustaba mantener las formas, se enojó un poco y le tapó la boca con una mano.

- Disculpe señorita, -contestó el lituano como pudo, mirando a Feliks- pase dentro de un rato.

Creyeron haber escuchado un bufido por parte de la mujer, pero al polaco le importaba tan poco que, ni bien Toris terminó de hablar, se le acercó para besarlo muy intensamente, haciéndole olvidar todas las preocupaciones al instante. ¡Vaya que besaba bien! El lituano sentía que se derretía en su boca, una sensación tan extraña pero excitante que lo volvía loco de amor.

- Entra, Liet… -dijo sin más el polaco, sumamente ansioso- Hazme tuyo, ¡ahora!

Y no lo dudó ni un segundo; comenzó a entrar lentamente y a acariciar aquel estrecho recorrido que lo estaba haciendo temblar del placer, al igual que Feliks, que se relajó lo más que pudo para llenarse de él, gimiendo totalmente dominado por el éxtasis de ser uno con Toris.

- Mh… Ah… E-Estás tan duro, Liet…

- ¿Ah, sí? –le susurró insinuante en el oído, lamiéndole con lujuria el lóbulo de la oreja mientras comenzaba a mover las caderas para profundizar la entrada.

- ¡Ay sí…! –gimió el polaco al sentir cada vez más su miembro hasta tenerlo bien dentro suyo- ¡Me estoy llenando tanto de ti…!

- ¿Quieres más, Feliks? –preguntó con lascivia el lituano, mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior para no dejar escapar algún quejido de placer.

- Sí… Ah... Dámelo todo, n-no te contengas…

- Cómo podría…

Feliks sabía que, tratándose de aquella situación, podría recibir cualquier cosa que él quisiera, porque Toris se lo entregaría encantado y sin pedir nada a cambio; pero es que en ese momento ambos estaban entregando todo para el otro con fiel amor, y eso no se podía comparar con otra cosa en el mundo, definitivamente era lo más hermoso que podían haber pedido. Así el joven esposo de castaños cabellos comenzó a embestirle, lentamente al principio para no lastimarlo, pero sin poder contenerse lo suficiente para luego moverse con más intensidad, haciendo enloquecer al polaco con gran desesperación. Por un instante pasó por la cabeza del lituano que quizás estaban haciendo un poco de ruido, ya que Feliks no parecía querer controlarse mucho, pero las descargas de placer que comenzaban a agolparse en su miembro le obligaron a concentrarse totalmente en la acción de embestir y moverse con toda la fuerza que fuera posible para sentir el inmenso delirio de hacerle el amor a su esposo, y cualquier otra cosa fue descartada al instante.

Qué encantador se estaba poniendo todo, con ambos jóvenes ardiéndoles el rostro del rubor que se manifestaba en sus mejillas, el sudor y algunas lágrimas, los suspiros, los gemidos, aquellos sensuales roces, los besos desesperados… Simplemente era un momento magnífico para los dos. Feliks se aferró con más fuerza sobre la camisa del lituano y arqueó la espalda para dejarse llevar aún más, moviéndose con la misma intensidad que su esposo; ambos comenzaron a jadear mientras intentaban juntar sus labios en un fugaz beso que apenas logró acallar algún débil gemido, pero que ambos deseaban hacer ante el goce que los estaba embriagando por tanto movimiento fuertemente erótico.

A Toris le parecía algo incómodo besarlo debido a la posición en la que se encontraban, pero quería sentir su piel a toda costa, así que decidió acariciarle con ambas manos los muslos, intensamente y con firmeza, mientras se dejaba sentir las suaves pero sensuales caricias que el polaco le propiciaba en el cuello con sus labios, mordiéndole cada tanto sin poder evitar gemir apasionadamente sobre sus hombros. Se acercó peligrosamente a su oído y comenzó a jadearle con tentación mientras le acariciaba aquel pecho tan simplemente hermoso y masculino que el lituano tenía, haciendo que éste largara unos cuántos suspiros apasionados que le incitaban a moverse aún más rápido.

- Feliks… No creo aguantar mucho más…

- Y-Yo tampoco… Liet… M-Me encanta...

- ¿Qué es lo que te encanta?

- Q-Que seas tan grande…

- Siempre me dices lo mismo, Feliks.

Toris rió un poco y le besó tiernamente la nariz, abrazándolo con fuerza para pegarse más a él y así compartir el calor que ambos emanaban. Feliks sonrió como pudo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro para estar más cómodo, sintiendo un poco más intensamente el miembro de Toris dentro de él para hacerle ver a ambos que ya no quedaba más tiempo.

- ¡Ah…! M-Me vengo, Liet... –gimió con fuerza el polaco mientras pedía un beso exasperadamente.

- Yo también…

- ¡Ah…! ¡Liet, Liet!...

* * *

En la puerta de la habitación estaba colgado el cartel de "no molestar" que usualmente usaba el polaco cuando se encontraba confeccionando sus controvertidos trajes, sin embargo en la casa no se escuchaban más que gritos y reprimendas que atentaban contra el mensaje de aquella frase. Feliks corrió por todo el pasillo y encontró las paredes pintadas de forma extrañamente surrealista con colores fuertes y desaliñados, y volvió a gritar.

- ¡Dima volvió a pintar las paredes! ¡Tipo que me cuesta limpiar estas manchas!

El lituano, que estaba dentro de la habitación estudiando muy concentradamente un enorme libro, se alteró un poco al escucharlo hacer tanto bullicio con sus griteríos y sus constantes pasos de un lado al otro, por lo que salió de la habitación a poner un poco de orden. Feliks lo vio salir y se acercó a él con rapidez, revoleando sus rubios cabellos en el aire.

- ¡Liet, tipo que tienes que ayudarme, totalmente!

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado?

- Mira… -le señaló con el dedo índice las paredes marcadas- ¡Dile a tu hijo que respete su propia casa!

- Feliks, sólo tiene cuatro años, ¿cómo podría hacer tal cosa? –le dijo en un suspiro, cruzándose de brazos para mirarlo un poco serio.

- No me mires así, tipo que yo estoy todo el día cuidándolo mientras tú te pasas encerrado en ese cuarto estudiando. ¡Podrías ayudarme de vez en cuando!

- Eso no es cierto, porque cuando está enfermo yo lo atiendo y además nació gracias a _mí, _así que no puedes decirme nada.

Feliks revoleó los ojos y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la cocina para tomar al niño entre sus brazos y sentarlo en una silla. Toris suspiró otra vez y le siguió, notando que el polaco, evidentemente, se había ofendido. Se asomó a la cocina y lo miró algo curioso, y sin que éste se diera cuenta, comenzó a acercarse lentamente.

- Liet, tipo que ya sé que estás detrás de mí… -dijo con un tono severo mientras preparaba la comida.

- Ey Feliks, perdona, -se acercó a él y le abrazó por detrás- si te molesté.

- Está bien, tipo que estoy algo nervioso últimamente…

- Bueno… -le dio un beso en el cuello y comenzó a acariciarle las piernas, susurrándole en el oído- Según he estado leyendo en el libro de medicina, el estrés se quita de una sola forma, ¿sabes?

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo? –preguntó desinteresadamente el polaco mientras intentaba buscar algo en la alacena.

- Así… -lo hizo darse la vuelta y le dio un suave beso en los labios, alzándolo firmemente para llevarlo a la habitación.

- Liet… Tipo que tengo que hacer la comida… -le susurró sin mucha convicción, y sonriéndole con dulzura.

- Déjame comerte a ti primero…

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y la cerró con fuerza detrás de él, asegurándola para que no se los escuchara. Dejó a un lado los libros de medicina que se encontraban desordenados por todo el escritorio y lo tumbó al polaco en la cama, besándolo animadamente. Lo único que servía en ese momento era, sin duda, el cartelito de "no molestar".


End file.
